Question: Kevin was assigned articles 22 through 60 for homework last week. If Kevin read all of the articles he was assigned, how many articles did he read?
Instead of counting articles 22 through 60, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 39. We see that Kevin read 39 articles. Notice that he read 39 and not 38 articles.